Journal de Kennedy
by menLOVEmen
Summary: Le journal intime de Kennedy : sa relation avec Willow, l'après Sunnydale et les fantômes du passé qui interferrent dans leur relation...


**_JOURNAL DE KENNEDY_**

****

****

**Vendredi 14 mai**

Je suis Kennedy Haberhaüsen. Je sais, j'ai un nom à coucher dehors et ma vie est du même acabit. Il y a un peu d'un an, j'étais une Tueuse potentielle qui avait atterri à Sunnydale pour affronter le Mal Originel, qui a été élevée au rang de Tueuse comme beaucoup d'autres filles et surtout qui est devenu la petite amie de la plus belle femme du monde : Willow Rosenberg, alias la plus puissante des sorcières que le Terre ait jamais portée.

Depuis que nous avons vaincu les vilains, on est plus tranquilles. On peut enfin s'aimer. On a migré dans une ville pas loin de Sunnydale et on vit toujours ensemble. Buffy est partie faire le tour du monde et balayer un peu de poussière entre deux visites. Dawn la rejoint périodiquement pendant les vacances. Alex est en deuil d'Anya, comme nous tous, même s'il se refuse à cette idée. S'ils continuent, ils vont trouer le plancher… Il parait que Spike est réapparu à Los Angeles chez Wolfram & Hart, là où travaille Angel, un autre vampire avec une âme à ce qui paraît. Au début, c'était une sorte de fantôme et plus tard, on a appris qu'il avait repris 'consistance'.

Sinon, les autres potentielles… Pardon, les autres tueuses sont partis avec Andrew. Non, elles ne sont pas devenues folles mais Andrew est bel et bien devenu observateur et son entraîneur particulier a été Giles en personne. Avec lui, elle parcourt donc le monde pour réunir toutes les tueuses qui se sont éveillés. Ainsi, ils espèrent agrandir les troupes en vue d'un hypothétique autre combat à mener. Ça leur permet aussi de voir à qui ont été attribués ces pouvoirs.

A ce sujet, y ont même eu un petit accrochage avec Angel. Une des nouvelles Tueuses qui s'est révélée être un peu 'dérangée' (désolé pour le mot mais j'en trouve pas d'autres…) a séquestré Spike, persuadée qu'il l'avait maltraité dans son enfance. Avec ses super pouvoirs, elle lui a coupé les deux bras. Mais bon, tout s'est arrangé, même pour les bras de Spike et la tueuse a rejoint ses congénères. Angel voulait la garder chez Wolfram & Hart mais on lui a fait comprendre que la place qu'il occupait n'en faisait pas plus un membre du Bien aux yeux du conseil des Observateurs que quand il avait une relation avec Buffy.

En parlant de la bande à Bono aux super pouvoirs, j'en ai fait partie au début. C'est pour ça que je peux raconter les détails de l'histoire de la Tueuse psychopathe mais que c'est assez flou en ce qui concerne les détails de la vie des deux Morts-vivants (Désol ! C'est la mauvaise influence d'Alex). Mais bon, cette vie m'a vite fait chier. C'était marrant au début mais ça manquait d'action. Et puis, je voyais pas assez ma Willow. Alors, je les ai lâchées pendant une nuit avec juste un mot d'explication et j'ai rejoint Harbington (notre ville !) pour vivre avec ma chérie. Y'a encore moins d'action mais y'a de l'amour et c'est carrément mieux !

Enfin… Si j'ai raconté tous ces trucs, c'est surtout pour retarder l'échéance. En fait, avec Willow, je sens qu'il y quelque chose qui cloche. J'en suis sûr même. Mais j'ai du mal à cerner ce que c'est.

J'essaie de me cacher la vérité, mais je ne fais que me voiler la face. Il y a un truc. Peut-être qu'elle ressent de nouveau le besoin de pratiquer plus intensément la magie, ou bien Buffy lui manque… Je n'en sais rien pour l'instant mais je compte bien le découvrir !

**Lundi 17 mai**

Aujourd'hui, Willow m'a proposé un truc. Elle a suggéré qu'on change de look, même si c'était provisoire. Elle voulait juste qu'on change radicalement de style pour délirer. Ça me faisait bien triper alors je l'ai suivie.

On a opté pour une couleur blonde pour mes cheveux qu'on a lissés et auxquels on a fait faire des élongations et un maquillage qui pâlissait un peu mon visage.

Willow, elle, a fait coupé ses cheveux plus courts et les a teint couleur châtain. J'ai eu l'impression qu'elle rechignait à le faire. C'est étrange mais j'avais l'impression qu'elle aurait voulu que ce soit seulement moi qui change.

Mais ça ne s'est pas arrêté là. On est aussi passé par les habits. Elle a insisté pour que j'achète une robe bleue pastel à fleurs, un truc à la Heidi. J'avais l'impression d'être une de ses femmes qui ne connaît rien à la vie et qui ne s'est jamais fait dépuceler et croit encore au Prince Charmant à vingt-cinq balais.

Là, Willow a tiré une gueule, j'ai cru qu'elle allait pleurer. Je me suis excusé, me disant que c'était peut-être comme ça qu'elle s'habillait avant. Elle n'a rien répondu si ce n'est :

_« Pas prince charmant… Princesse… »_

Elle n'en a pas reparlé, et semble-t-il, ne m'en a pas tenu rigueur. Elle, elle a opté pour une combinaison en cuir rouge sang à la CatWoman. Là, j'ai plutôt apprécié, d'autant plus qu'elle a pas oublié les accessoires qui allait avec… Quelle nuit on a pass

**Mardi 18 mai**

Après s'être bien 'défoulé', s'être levé à onze heures et avoir mangé du chocolat fondu là où ni elle ni moi n'en avions jamais mangé avant, nous avons décidé d'aller nettoyer le grenier.

On a remué beaucoup de cartons et de poussière mais en fin de compte, on a rien jeté. On allait sortir quand Willow a ouvert un dernier carton. Elle a fouillé un peu et sorti une photo. Ensuite, elle l'a observé un long moment. J'avais beau lui demander si elle en avait pour longtemps, elle ne répondait pas.

Je suis finalement venu de son côté. Elle n'a pas essayé de cacher la photo. Sur la photo, il y avait une femme. La copie conforme de celle que j'étais hier quand elle m'a déguisée : blonde, à la peau pâle avec un robe à fleurs. J'ai vite compris qui c'était : Tara et ce qu'avait voulu faire Willow : faire revivre une morte…

Cette nuit-là, je suis restée de mon côté du lit…

**Vendredi 21 mai**

Quelques jours ont passé et je dirai que ça va mieux. Je lui ai pardonné ce qu'elle avait fait même si je ne l'ai pas exprimé verbalement. Alex et les autres se demandent ce qu'il y a. Je ne leur ai rien dit. Je ne veux pas qu'ils s'en mêlent.

J'attends des explications de sa part tout de même…

**Samedi 22 mai**

Ça y est ! J'ai eu le droit à des excuses en règle de sa part. Elle s'est excusé de ce qu'elle avait fait lors de la phase relookage et m'a promis qu'elle avait fait le deuil de Tara. C'était un moment de faiblesse et elle s'en est excusée. Elle m'a juré que ça ne se reproduirait plus, que j'étais celle qu'elle aimait.

Moi aussi je t'aime, ma Willow !!!

**Dimanche 23 mai**

Cette fois, c'est pire que tout. Je croyais que ça allait mieux entre nous, qu'on avait surmonté ça, mais je me trompais.

Hier, on a fait l'amour. J'étais bien et elle l'était aussi. L'une contre l'autre, on se tenait la main, sereine. Les choses étant ce qu'elles sont, elle a atteint l'orgasme mais au moment fatidique, elle a crié un prénom. Et ce prénom, c'était pas le mien. En plus, elle avait les yeux fermés. Elle pensait à quelqu'un d'autre en faisant l'amour avec moi. Elle pensait à Tara !!! Est-ce que son ombre va un jour cesser de planer sur notre relation. Ne suis-je qu'une solution de rechange pour l'oublier ? Je me suis demandé si elle m'aimait vraiment et je me le demande encore, seule dans ma chambre d'hôtel.

Oui, je suis partie. Après, je ne pouvais pas rester. Willow a bien essayé de ma retenir mais j'ai bien vu qu'elle n'était pas convaincue. Je n'avais plus ma place dans ce qui était devenu un trio macabre.

Alors, je suis partie. J'ai pleuré toute la nuit, moi qui me croyais si forte. Avant, quand je traversais un moment difficile, je me serai jeté à corps perdu dans l'exercice jusqu'à tomber de fatigue. Mais connaître Willow m'a bel et bien changé. Elle m'a ouvert à une sensibilité que je croyais pouvoir et devoir refouler toute ma vie. Je me suis pleinement ouverte à elle… Parce que je suis tombée amoureuse.

Mais à ce que je vois, elle, elle ne partage pas mes sentiments. Elle voit son visage quand elle m'embrasse, elle touche son corps quand elle me caresse…

Demain, je retournerai chercher mes affaires et je me réengagerai auprès de la troupe de Tueuses d'Andrew et s'il ne veut plus de moi, je quitterai quand même la ville.

**Lundi 24 mai**

Je n'ai pas pu y aller. Je n'ai pas réussi. Je suis resté dans ma chambre toute la journée. Le soir, j'ai décidé d'aller en boîte. J'ai opté pour le '_Darkness Paradise'_. Je n'ai pas réfléchi, et je ne me suis rendue compte que trop tard que j'avais inconsciemment choisi l'endroit où je sortais avec Willow habituellement.

Et ce qui devait arriver est arrivé. Avant même que je puisse tourner les talons et déguerpir, je l'ai vu. Elle était seule à une table. Et elle m'a vu. Elle s'est levée pour venir vers moi mais une autre femme est arrivée vers elle. Une pétasse blonde. Un clone de Tara. Elle lui a passé un bras autour des épaules en lui donnant un verre. Je suis allé vers elle d'un pas calme et je l'ai giflée. Elle m'a regardée, je l'ai regardée. Et je suis partie.

**Mardi 25 mai**

J'ai pris mon courage à deux mains et j'y suis allé. Elle y était. Je lui ai dit que je venais rassembler mes affaires. Elle a essayé de me parler mais je me suis énervé. J'ai donné un coup de poing dans un mur… Que j'ai traversé. Je lui ai hurlé que si elle voulait vivre avec un fantôme libre à elle mais c'était sans moi. Si elle voulait passer sa vie à chercher un clone de Cendrillon, ce serait sans moi. Parce que moi je l'aime pour ce qu'elle est. Je l'aimerais même si elle était de nouveau une mauvaise sorcière, même si elle me blessait physiquement. Mais la plaie sur mon cœur ne guérira pas.

Elle n'a rien dit et elle est partie. J'ai remballé mes affaires et je suis retournée à l'hôtel. J'ai appelé Andrew pour lui dire que je souhaitais les rejoindre. Il m'a dit que c'était un boulot à temps plein et pas un job d'été. Je lui ai dit que je m'étais séparé de Willow et il n'a rien dit. Demain, je prends le train. Tout est fini.

_Non, ce n'est pas fini !_

Quoi ?

_Ce n'est pas fini, ma chérie. Je t'en prie, écoute-moi… Ou tout du moins, lis-moi. Je sais que j'avais promis de ne pas faire de magie mais c'est trop important. Je sais que j'ai fait une énorme bêtise mais trop de souvenirs sont revenus d'un coup. Je suis désolé. Désolé pour tout. Je t'en prie, laisse-moi une chance de te prouver que tu es la seule qui compte à mon cœur._

Que se passera-t-il quand d'autres souvenirs reviendront ? Tu me transformeras en Tara ?

_Jamais de la vie mon cœur. Je t'aime plus que tout._

Excuse-moi d'être sceptique…

_Laisse-moi te montrer quelque chose et après, tu feras ton choix. Tu es d'accord ?_

Peut-être…

**Mercredi 26 mai**

Après ce dialogue particulier gravé à présent sur les pages du journal, Willow est apparu. Elle s'est matérialisée dans ma chambre. Elle m'a demandé si j'étais d'accord. J'ai acquiescé et elle m'a tendue sa main que j'ai prise. Le décor s'est alors modifié.

J'ai alors vécu toute une série de scènes : la rencontre dans la fac de Sunnydale entre elle et Tara, comment elles se sont avouées leurs sentiments, leur première nuit ensemble. J'aurais claqué Willow en tant normal d'en rajouter une couche mais là, c'était différent. Je me sentais touchée par ce que je voyais. J'ai vite compris que je ressentais ces événements comme si j'étais Willow. Grâce à la magie, je ressentais ce qu'elle avait sentie. Et j'ai compris à quel point Tara avait été importante pour elle. J'ai vu le conflit avec ses parents qui assurait que Tara était un démon, comment Glory lui a fait perdre sa santé mentale, comment elle la lui a rendu, leur séparation puis leurs émouvantes retrouvailles. Et j'ai vu sa mort, la tristesse puis la rage qui a submergé Willow. J'ai compris, j'ai tout compris.

Et je me suis senti de trop. Je n'avais pas ma place dans cette relation. Je pensais que Willow allait arrêter là. J'allais lui expliquer ce que je ressentais mais les images ne se sont pas arrêtées. J'ai vu Willow faisant connaissance avec une jeune fille… Et cette fille, c'était moi. J'ai senti le cœur de Willow s'accélérer. Et au fur et à mesure, j'ai senti ses sentiments s'accroître jusqu'à surpasser ceux qu'elle avait pour Tara.

Et là, j'ai réellement compris. Je me suis jetée dans ses bras, rompant le charme qui nous faisait voir ses images pour en créer de nouvelles, plus belles encore…

**Mercredi 2 juin**

Ça fait une semaine que Willow et moi, c'est reparti. Aujourd'hui, on est allé faire quelque chose d'important pour moi et pour ma Willow. On est allé sur la tombe de Tara. Willow m'a présentée. Elle a dit à la défunte que j'étais celle qu'elle aimait et que même si Tara garderait toujours une grande place dans son cœur, maintenant, sa vie serait dédiée à me rendre heureuse.

J'ai acquiescé en l'embrassant tendrement. J'ai ensuite déposé une plante que j'avais choisi pour Tara. Je lui ai juré de rendre Willow heureuse tout au long de ma vie. Willow a versé une larme qui est venu s'écraser sur la tombe. Elle a été suivie par une averse, comme si la nature était émue avec nous.

Nous sommes repartis, enfin en paix avec nous-même et avec nos sentiments.

**Jeudi 3 juin**

C'est encore moi !

_ Et moi !_

Qui a dit qu'on ne pouvait pas tenir un journal à deux quand on a Super Willow et son nez crochue !

_ Nez crochue ? C'est quoi ce cliché de la sorcière !_

C'est pas une clich ! Tu as le nez crochu !

_ Ah oui ! Hé ben toi, tu as un…_

BIP BIP BIP !!! Censur ! C'est bien la magie ! On peut écrire ce qu'on veut rien qu'en le pensant et cacher quelques détails à nos futures enfants en se manifestant au bon moment.

_ Des enfants ? Tu veux avoir des enfants ?_

Oui, pourquoi ? Pas toi ?

_ Si, bien sûr ! Je veux fonder une vraie famille avec toi ! Et tu en veux combien ?_

Onze garçons, pour faire une équipe de foot !

_ Et pourquoi pas dix-huit filles pour ouvrir un terrain de golf ?_

Willow ! Qu'est-ce qu'elles penseront nos filles ?

_ Elles penseront que leurs deux mamans sont deux cochonnes sans complexes !_

Et peut-être qu'elles feront pires !

_ En parlant de cochonneries, si on allait en faire quelques-unes ?_

Willow !!! Willow… Wiiillloooowww… Oh mon Dieu…Mmmmhhhhh… Willow !

_ Quoi ?_

Coupe la connexion avec le journal !

_ Oh… Oups…_

**FIN**

Et voil ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Ça me trottait dans la tête depuis longtemps et j'espère que c'est bien rendu !

Des critiques, des commentaires, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review ou un mail : !

,

_Miguel_


End file.
